Ultimate Anime Chat! With Katrina the Cat
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Hey guys, I m back with a new story that s inspired by chat videos on YouTube. Get ready for the most exciting adventure ever on the web! For some love is in the air, while others are trying to,probably, cause chaos. Rated because of yaoi, yuri, suggested themes, violence, swearing, and just plain randomness! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and suggest characters to use!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Friends and Stop the D #$ Arguing!

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Hey guys!**

**Katrina: Yay, a new story! :D**

**m.t.: Yup, and it`s inspired by YouTube videos with chats!**

**Yu: ( Pops out of nowhere) AWESOME!**

**Tithi: I agree Yu Yu!**

**m.t.: I`m glad you guys think of it like that, while others not so much.**

**Mizar:(tied up) Get me out of this hellhole!**

**Katrina: No way, Jose!**

**Chris: O-O` Lets get to the story so no one gets hurt, or worse.**

**m.t.: Right. Alito, King, disclaimer please?**

**Alito and King: Sure! Musicaltigresa does not own any of the anime, games, or products in the this story.**

**m.t.: Thanks, guys! Now on with the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WARNING: Major cursing will be censored just like up above. Also there will be yaoi and yuri in this story. DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ! Here are the pairings so far(if you don`t know them, look them up) (my opinion):**

**Keyshipping, Challengeshipping, Yu x Tihi, Chris x Dynamis, Ginkga x Sho Tenma, King x Masamune, Bao x Aguma, Puppyshipping, Spiritshipping, Sakyo x Shinobu, Puzzleshipping, and others to come. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On the Chat**

**Katrina has logged on.**

Katrina: Hm… Guess I`m the only one on.

**Shark has logged on.**

Katrina: Looks like I`m not alone anymore.

Shark: Who are you?

Katrina: I`m Katrina the Cat. And you are?

Shark: Shark Kastle.

**Kite Tenjo has logged on.**

Shark: (gulps) H-Hey Kite.

Kite T.:(smirks) Hey Shark. (kisses Shark)

Shark: (kisses back)

Katrina:0-0` Uh… You know I`m right here?!

Kite T.: (pulls away) You got a problem with us being gay?

Katrina:(sighs) No, just give me a warning next time, `kay?

Kite T.: Fine, also, who _are_ you?

Shark:(blushing) She said her name was Katrina the Cat, right?

Katrina: Yup, and who are you? (points at Kite T.)

Kite T.: Kite Tenjo.

Katrina: Nice to meet `ya Kite!

**Chris has logged on.**

**Dynamis has logged on.**

**King has logged on.**

**Masamune has logged on.**

**Joey has logged on.**

**Seto Kaiba has logged on.**

**Yugi has logged on. **

**Yami has logged on.**

Katrina: O-O` Wow, lots of new people.

King: Hey there party people my name is King!

Masamune: Don`t forget the number 1 blader Masamune Kadoya!

King: Wha… no you aren`t Masamune, I am!

Masamune: No it`s me!

King: Me!

Masamune: Me!

Joey:(sweat drops) Jeez louise, do those two argue a lot?

Chris: I`m afraid so.

Yami: Those two sound like an old married couple.

King and Masamune:(blushing) WE ARE NOT A MARRIED COUPLE!

Yugi: Yami, that wasn`t nice to say!

Yami: Sorry, Yugi.

Katrina: Can you guys that just logged on tell us your names?

Yugi: Sure, I`m Yugi.

Yami: I`m Yami.

Joey: Joey Wheeler, nice to meet `ya.

Kaiba: Seto Kaiba, but call me Kaiba.

Katrina: Masamune and King have already introduced themselves, so who are you two?

Chris: I`m Chris.

Dynamis: I am Dynamis.

Katrina: Nice to meet you all! I`ve gotta go to school now, see `ya!

**Katrina has logged off.**

Joey: We gotta go to guys, bye!

**Joey has logged off.**

**Seto Kaiba has logged off.**

**Yugi has logged off. **

**Yami has logged off.**

Dynamis: We must go to, farewell.

**Dynamis has logged off.**

**Chris has logged off.**

**Masamune has logged off.**

**King has logged off.**

Kite T.: Don`t you have school to, Shark?

Shark: S %#, I forgot! Bye Kite.

**Shark has logged off.**

Kite T.: (chuckles) What would he do without me around.

**Kite Tenjo has logged off.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: musicaltigresa: That`s all for Chapter 1! Please review! Also, next chapter I`ll tell you guys rules for me animes you want me to include. See `ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Pt. 1: More New Friends and Barian Trouble

A/N: musicaltigresa: Hey guys! The others aren`t here this time so, lets go over the rules for requesting animes: **1) They must be for kids ages between 7 and 12. ( The rating will only go up for the swearing, yaoi, yuri, and suggested themes. Nothing else! Also, I don`t watch adult shows.) 2) They must have been dubbed in America!( I`m American, `kay!) 3) They had to have been dubbed between 1998 and the present year. Finally 4) You need to Private Message them to me! ( But I`ll let Matarra slide on this just this once, that part was cut off at the end of last chapter.) **Also speaking of which, thank you Matarra for that awesome review! The shipping name for Shark/Kite is Challengeshipping. I`m also glad you like that shipping. I won`t stall any longer. Lets-a-gooo!

Mario: (pops out of nowhere) Why are you a copying a me?

m.t.: Get the f #$ outta here, Mario!

Mario: Buh-bye! ( leaves)

m.t.: Thank you, _now_ on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The warning is in chapter one along with the pairings. The only time you won`t see this message is when another pairing is introduced. So don`t expect it anytime soon!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On the Chat**

**Katrina has logged on.**

Katrina:(sighs) Man, it`s good to be home on the weekend!

**Yuma has logged on.**

**Astral has logged on.**

**Tori has logged on.**

Katrina: Hello there! I`m Katrina the Cat! :D

Yuma: Hi, I`m Yuma Tsukumo! This is my best friend Tori.

Tori: Hi!

Astral: Do not forget to introduce me, Yuma.

Yuma: Oh, and this is my boyfriend Astral.

Astral: It is nice to meet you.

Katrina: It`s nice to meet you, too!

**Mizar has logged on.**

**Alito has logged on.**

**Girag has logged on.**

Katrina: Hi there new people! :D

Yuma: Hey Alito! What are you three doing on the chat?

Alito: I was just looking around on the web and found this site and saw you four on, so I got Mizar and Girag to get on here, too.

Girag: Also, we were just bored.

Mizar: I`m on here because I wanted to get away from the annoying tortures Vector(?) puts me through!

Katrina: 0.0 Is he always like that?

Girag and Alito: Uh-huh.

**Gingka has logged on.**

Gingka: Hi, I`m Gingka Hagane! :D

Katrina: Hi, Gingka! I`m Katrina the Cat!

Gingka: Nice to meet `ya!

Yuma: You`re excited.

Gingka: That`s because I`ve always liked having many friends! I have a lot of friends already!

Katrina: That`s good to hear!

**Vector has logged on.**

**Dumon(?) has logged on.**

Mizar: OH S #$ F #$!

Vector: (laughs like a maniac) Hello s#$%head.

Mizar: (totally p #$$%) **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

Vector: (smirks) A s #$head.

Dumon(?): Both of you stop right now!

Vector and Mizar: F #$ NO!

**Ryuga has logged on.**

**Kyoya has logged on.**

Ryuga: WHAT THE F #$ IS GOING ON HERE?!

Gingka: Uh-oh!

Katrina: Who is he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**musicaltigresa: I`ll stop there.**

**Katrina: Looks like Keyshipping is introduced here.**

**m.t.: Yeah, also what will happen between the Barians and Ryuga? Tune in next time to find out! Please review and send in animes!**


End file.
